Future Revelation
by Summer Jasmine
Summary: When the past meets the future it is a race against time itself. Will Chris be able to save his brother from the unknown evil that turned him? And how will the sisters react to this 'Future Revelation? Full summary inside...Rated T.


**Guten Tag! Wie geht es Ihnen?**

**Welcome everyone to my second try at a Charmed fic. I must say the idea for this story is not mine, but a fellow writer Jelsi4Life asked me to write it. I'm completely honored, apparently my writing is good enough for people to want me to turn their idea into a story! I only hope I don't fail to miserably later on and let him down. Anyways, enough of my rambling. **

**Enjoy!**

_Prologue:_

_San Francisco,_

_Death and Destruction. A constant norm for the sad, broken city. Along the skyline steel corpses stretch toward a blackened sky...a sky filled with ash and smoke...streets littered with the debris of the crumbled buildings...fear, running rampant through peoples hearts. Hard to believe that a city that was once so full of life has been reduced to this, of coarse the years have inevitably made it worse. The chaos that erupted then left the city in ruin and that had only taken a matter of weeks._

_'How is that?' you make ask. _

_Demons. _

_..._

_Yes...demons are real. They live within the realm that we mortals believe to be nothing more than mere fantasy. The magical community resides within our own. Though we do not see any evidence of it's existence...or rather we do not wish to see. Trolls, unicorns, elves, leprechauns, fairies...they all exist, even witches. _

_..._

_No, not that type of witch: old hag, warts, large crooked nose...no, no, no...those are merely stereotypes. These witches appear mortal and pretty much are, only they are gifted with magical powers...foresight, telekinesis, molecular combustion. Since __**their**__ downfall a little over seven years ago, the city was taken over by the most powerful of demons...the source of all evil._

_'Who's downfall?' you ask._

_Why, the downfall of the most powerful witches...prophesied protectors of the innocent...three sisters destined to become 'The Charmed Ones'. The first to die was the eldest, Piper, killed by demons on her son's birthday. The two remaining did everything in their power to continue on but soon met their fate. The next to die the middle sister Phoebe, murdered by the source. The remaining sister, left only with her brother-in-law and his children, fought 'til she too was finally slain. _

_After all three sisters had been destroyed the Source took complete control. Sending his demons out into the world murdering innocents and magic folk, left and right until he was sure no one would resist him taking power. However in-spite of his rampage a group was formed, a rebel alliance if you will, they call themselves 'The Resistance'. This band consists of a handful of members, both mortal and non. They refuse to bend to the evil dictator and will do everything in their power to fight against him to try and save their world, their home. What they can't figure out is, how the son of a Charmed One could've become the source of all Evil. It didn't make any sense...at first. _

_Finally, after years of painstaking research they may have found it...the reason for his corruption. Desperate, two of the rebels take immediate action, formulating a plan to correct what has happened, righting the wrongs, going back to the past to protect a baby. The first, one of the leaders. Chris, a young whitelighter/witch in his early twenties. The second, his fiance. Bianca, a young Phoenix in her mid twenties._

_The twist, this leader and the dictator are brothers. Wyatt, being the eldest and Chris, the younger._

_**Will their plan work? When the past meets the future it is a race against time itself. Will Chris be able to save his brother from the unknown evil that turned him? And how will the sisters react to this 'Future Revelation'?**_

**OH! I almost forgot! If anyone is interested there are two videos on youtube for this story. One is the opening credits and the second is a trailer. I'll be posting the links on my profile. Check'em out. They're really good!  
**


End file.
